


No One’s Sister

by Gemini_00



Series: Genetic Makeup [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Other, Rose Wilson is Ravager, Slade Wilson is a Bad Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Amongst all this Bat Family drama, Slade does not expect to see his estranged daughter sitting in his kitchen.





	No One’s Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read much into her or her family. Hope I didn’t butcher her too bad

Slade was shocked to see the girl sitting at his table of his safe house. She as older, about Hood’s age bu he hadn’t seen her in awhile. She was pouring over the papers on the table; Bruce’s contract, any information he could gather on the blood coursing through Damian Wayne’s veins. 

 

Rose glared at him through her own single eye, “I guess I should say Congrats. Or I should send my apologies to the Wayne kid.”

 

“Why are you here?” Slade asked. Rose didn’t visit Slade. She either ran or attempted to kill him, it’s why Slade stopped looking. She was better off without him. They all were.

 

“Hood told me that you and Batsy were sneaking around with something,” Rose answered, “Believe it or not, I never want to be in debt to a bat. Hmm, even knowing who Jason is now… It’s hard to think the Waynes are the Bats.”

 

“Bruce doesn’t want them to know unless the kid does,” He grunted as he went to pour a cup of coffee… Black… Still he poured one for Rose, with more milk than anything along with three spoonful of sugars. Just like when she was younger. He sat down across from her.

 

“You hang out with Red Hood?” He asked, not very keen on the idea. The kid liked to get himself into trouble. More trouble than he is worth if you ask Slade. But if he voiced his concern then his daughter will not be afraid to remind him that she did not ask a damn thing.

 

“I don’t drink coffee,” She pushed it away, not answering the question.

 

“You use too,” He said.

 

“Use to do alot of things that I don’t anymore,” Rose glared before her eyes darting back to the papers, “You aren’t going to do anything?”

 

Slade cast a glance. No, he reminds himself, I’m not. But then why does he keep digging into it. Why can’t he just let this go? Why can’t anybody?

 

“What if I do?” He asked. She let out a mean snort before running her hands through her own hair.

 

“Because  _ Daddy.  _ You aren’t good. This family isn’t good,” She motioned to herself, “Well maybe Joey but he died, right?”

 

“Have you talked to your brother recently?” Slade asked, ignoring the hurtful comment about his youngest son- well second youngest-  to instead focus on his angriest and oldest child. Slade had seen Grant more than he’d seen Rose, but that was only if the kid was in trouble or pissed off beyond beilf. 

 

“Grant’s an idiot that finds trouble,” Rose said. Grant was his strongest. Rose was his smartest. Joey was the kindest. Notice that only two of them are alive now. She looked back at the papers, “I’m not going to tell on the kid unless he wants it.”

 

“Awfully kind of you, Rose,” Slade muttered. She glared one cool blue eye out at him. She did it to herself, Slade reminds him, but he still feel the quilt just as heavily as the girl only did it to prove a point.

 

“Because the kid is already sort of fucked, right? Being a Bat means forever being tied to that shit hole city that brings nothing but pain. Being an Al Ghul means being tied to a legacy that you hate . But being a Wilson, that’s the worse of all,” She laughed.

 

“And what is that exactly?” Slade asked.

 

“Being a Wilson means being tied to you,” Rose answered, “I wouldn’t wish that on my worse enemy.”

 

Slade stops drinking his coffee to look at his daughter. She doesn’t look like the angry spiteful girl who took her own eye out. Nor does she look like the dangerous woman that could kill ten men and get away with clean hands. She looks like a little girl who had been alone while Grant and Slade were having their own pissing contest and witnessed the death of her motehr and little brother. It nearly kills him… But Slade isn’t that lucky.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” He told her. He couldn’t show weakness to even his daughter. He has to remind himself that she isn’t just his daughter anymore, now she is always a possible enemy.

 

“You’ve never been sorry,” she huffed.

 

_ That’s not true. _

 

_ I could be better. _

 

_ I could show you- even if I can’t be a better father to you… _

 

“Stay away from the kid, Slade,” She said as she got up. He can see the weaponry of her suit shining in the kitchen light, “He’s got alot going on but he has family. He doesn’t deserve this.”

 

“No one does,” He told her.

 

Rose left.

 

Slade finished his coffee and went to bed.

 

_ He could be better. _


End file.
